1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sprinkler systems and more particularly pertains to a new water activated pop-up sprinkler for allowing for low volume irrigation of lawns and gardens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sprinkler systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, sprinkler systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art sprinkler systems include U. S. Pat. No. 4,919,332 to Bailey; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,511 to Citron; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,152 to Hayes; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,486 to Hunter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,481 to Ray et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,730 to Karbo.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new water activated pop-up sprinkler. The inventive device includes a cylindrical housing having an open upper end, a closed lower end, a cylindrical side wall therebetween, and a hollow interior. The closed lower end has a tapered pointed end extending downwardly therefrom for penetrating a ground surface. The cylindrical housing has diametrically opposed inlet and outlet connections disposed on the cylindrical side wall downwardly of the open upper end. The connections each have channels extending downwardly within the cylindrical side wall to the closed lower end and meeting centrally within the closed lower end wherein a short channel extending upwardly into communication with the hollow interior. An inner plastic pipe is provided having opposed open ends. A lower open end couples with the short channel of the cylindrical housing. The plastic pipe has a spring disposed therearound. The spring biases the plastic pipe downwardly with respect to the cylindrical housing. A spray nozzle is coupled with an open upper end of the inner plastic pipe. A cap is dimensioned for coupling with the cylindrical housing. The cap has an aperture therethrough dimensioned for receiving the spray nozzle therethrough.
In these respects, the water activated pop-up sprinkler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing for low volume irrigation of lawns and gardens.